


"It's Love."

by Mirai_Sakuta



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Jealous!Philip, M/M, Mental Attack, Misunderstandings, OC, OOC everywhere, Overprotective!Philip, The character kinda ooc, eh but I kinda like this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sakuta/pseuds/Mirai_Sakuta
Summary: Since then, Shotaro was acting weird. Sometimes he would get too emotional or too desperate. His anger was replaced with him being so upset or depressed and he ended up isolating himself from all of them. Also, Shotaro was actively avoiding Philip now.Whenever Philip wanted to talk, Shotaro would avoid looking at him and distanced himself as quick as he could. Shotaro wouldnt even talked to him anymore. Just staying quiet and non-verbal answers.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	"It's Love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. This is my new fic. It was shorter than my other fic but I really like it and you can noticed that I am a bit lazy with this fic. I actually wanted to post this fic last night but my internet was unstable. So yeah :/.
> 
> So in this fic I gave sweet Shotaro and jealous Philip and all the love for Shotaro because tbh Shotaro is forever my bae. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this fic and thank you for reading this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

A week has pass since the attack. Unfortunately, the dopant still on the loose. That dopant was actually a bit weird case because their first fight with the dopant was actually the same day the dopant first showed up apparently. Then, after their fight the dopant was never heard again, yet.

Anyway, during their fight, the dopant was quite fast and agile. His attack also like that too. They tried their best to defend themselves and avoid those attack but sometime it successfully land attacks on them.

The thing was, those attack did had affects on them but Shotaro got the most of it. They did ended up with bruises and wounds but the mental attack only affect Shotaro. To say it was concerning was an understandable. Philip, Akiko and Terui tried to search on what the effect was on Shotaro but Shotaro just refused them.

Since then, Shotaro was acting weird. Sometimes he would get too emotional or too desperate. His anger was replaced with him being so upset or depressed and he ended up isolating himself from all of them. Also, Shotaro was actively avoiding Philip now.

Whenever Philip wanted to talk, Shotaro would avoid looking at him and distanced himself as quick as he could. Shotaro wouldnt even talked to him anymore. Just staying quiet and non-verbal answers.

Right now, Philip had just finished his research and he sat up on the bed. The bed curtain was closed before so Philip could do his research without disturbance. He fixed his messy cloth a bit before opening the curtain bed slowly. Only then Philip realize there was a stranger, maybe a client.

“This is the picture I told you before, about the last sighting of the monster,” a man voice was heard.

“Thank you, this really helps.” Philip heard Shotaro.

“My pleasure.”

Silence. The sound of paper rustling and then fabric shuffling. Philip quietly peeked from behind the curtain. He saw a man with sandy blond hair and tan skin was sitting right next to Shotaro on the couch.

“I wonder what my reward would be,” the man uttered.

Shotaro looked at him in disbelief, “Huh? But I thought you said-”

“Yes I know what I said,” the man chuckled. “It just-” his hand slowly crept onto Shotaro’s thigh. “-Don’t you want to show me your gratitude?”

Philip felt his eyebrow twitch.

“Kai-san, I don’t think-”

“Shhh,” Kai cut him of. “Nothing too much. Just….” His hand caressing Shotaro’s thigh.

“Stop-”

Philip sensed something was wrong here. He saw how the man’s hand was placed on somewhere it shouldnt be. But why Shotaro didn’t react?

“-my partner is here,” Shotaro protested. His hand grab Kai’s to stop it from caressing him but Kai use his other hand to cup Shotaro’s cheek. “Then we should go somewhere else,” he murmured before bringin his face closer to Shotaro’s neck.

“Wait, I-!”

Philip can’t take this anymore. In the blink of an eye, Philip stood up and stride to them, pulling the unknown man away roughly from Shotaro.

“Philip!” Shotaro was shocked.

“What are you trying to do to him?” Philip growled.

“Who are you?” the man spatted.

“I am his partner! Now get out of here before I make you do it myself,” Philip threatened the man.

“Philip, there is no need to yell,” Shotaro calmly said. Then he looked at Kai and said, “Please go,” his voice almost begging.

The man let out a huff before walking out from the agency angrily.

When the door shut, Philip opened his mouth, “There is no need to yell?” Philip gritted his teeth. “Shotaro, that man tried to harassed you just now!”

Shotaro, without looking at Philip, replied, “But I didn’t refuse, did I?”

Philip stared at Shotaro in disbelief. “You literally asked him to stop, Shotaro,” he snarled. “And that was another thing. I know you are capable enough to refuse him so why did you let that happen to you? With an unknown man nonetheless!” Philip doesnt know why but all he knew was that right now he felt hurt.

“That guy was helping me, Philip. Kai is a photographer and also a witness,” Shotaro addressed.

“That doesnt make anything better.”

“Listen Philip. It was nothing serious, just-”

“Just what Shotaro?” Philip cut his sentence. “You just let that man touched you! You didn’t even get angry nor disgust! You should throw him out as soon as his finger touch you but no! You even beg to him! What the heck Shotaro?!” Philip fumed. He knew he was angry but he didn’t know why.

“Philip! What ever we do is none of your business! So what? What if I want it?!” Shotaro yelled. “You didn’t know what I feel! What I really want! I let him because I just really want to be touched and to be loved! But you cant give that to me! To you, Im just a half-boiled detective partner. I am nothing more than just that in your eyes even when I want something more from you!”

Silence.

“What?” Confusion was shown on Philip’s face.

Shotaro, realizing what he just said, shut his mouth and turn around. His back was facing Philip.

“Shotaro, what does that mean?” Philip asked. “Do you actually want _me_ to do all that? Do you imagine _me_ doing that to you?”

“Forget it.”

“No, Shotaro. Do you……,” Philip rethink his words. Remembering all his research about human emotion and behaviour. “……Do you have feelings for me?”

Again, silence engulfed the air for a moment before Shotaro broke out a run and ran out and away from the agency. Philip tried to run after him but he lost sight of Shotaro at the street.

* * *

Shotaro didn’t know what that dopant did to him but he know for sure that it was messing with him.

Ever since he had been attacked, he couldn’t hide his emotion anymore. He couldn’t masked his hurt when Akiko went a bit far with he jokes. He couldn’t brush it off calmly like always when Terui Ryu was praised more than him even though they worked together in the case. Heck, he couldn’t even maintain his cool, calm and collected detective persona and instead lashed out to people.

The worst was he couldn’t hide his feeling for Philip anymore. For one year, he had succeed hiding it from everyone but now, every time he saw Philip he just wanted to be in Philip’s arms and kissed him. His heart start to pound rapidly and he couldn’t stop staring lovingly at Philip.

Shotaro couldn’t let his feelings known especially to Philip. Philip didn’t even feel the same. Also, this could affect their friendship and partnership. Not to mention, would be ver unprofessional for him to let his feelings interfere with works.

But here he was, sitting at a park bench after running away from Philip. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut and just yelled his desire that let Philip knew Shotaro had feelings for him. Great.

Of course Philip would get mad. Philip care about him and they are family. Family take care of each other. Philip anger was valid and it also wasn’t professional to let clients do that to him. Shotaro was ashamed of himself , getting so desperate that he couldn’t even refuse.

How was he going to face Philip after this? Sure, Philip might or might not (hopefully) reject him but what ever happen, Philip would always wanted answer and explanations. Obviously Gaia Library was not much of a good source. What did that library knew about human most complex emotion? In the end, Shotaro mustwent back to the agency. He owed Philip an explanation because this feelings Shotaro have include Philip too.

* * *

When he opened the agency door, he saw Philip sitting on the high stool while reading his blank book. Philip, noticing him, looked up and gave him a smile. Shotaro’s heart swell.

“Welcome home,” Philip said.

Shotaro nodded lightly. His hands were a bit shaking. “Philip, I-” Shotaro started, looking straight into Philip’s eyes.

“I love you.”

Shotaro saw how Philip visibly shook by it.

Maybe that was the reason why he felt like crying now. Maybe he would end up crying for real. “I have love you for a long time. The real person I want is you,” he continued. “But you might not feel the same love I feel for you. Clearly I can see that you love me as a family and as a partner but Philip, I want more than that from you.”

Shotaro’s eyes became glassy. “I wish to be loved romantically. I wish to be adored by you and only you. No one else. I desired to be touched by you Philip,” he told him. “It might sound disgusting but to me it felt so right.”

A tear fell down his cheek. “Back then, I was getting desperate. I want to feel something and I know I would never be satisfied if it isnt with you. But I just really want to feel like I’m loved. I think that was the reason why I did not refuse that guy.” Shotaro finished and let his gaze fell down to the floor.

Philip walked to him and held his hand gently. Softly he said, “Thank you, Shotaro. You just gave me the answer to my research.”

Shotaro looked up at Philip, confused.

“It is love. The thing I am feeling right now, is my love for you Shotaro.”

“What?”

“Back then, I was angry seeing that man touched you. After you left, I was wondering why I was angry. I shouldnt care about your relationship and personal life. You are free to do what ever you want,” Philip said then he sighed. “But for some reason, I hate the thought of you with someone else. After a few research, I conclude that what I felt was jealousy but why would I be?”

“So I kept searching and reading but there were so many possible answers but none of them sound right to me.” Philip brought Shotaro’s hand up. “That is until you said that you love me.”

“Then it all make sense. My anger, my jealousy, my possessiveness. It because I want to be the one with you, Because I love you,” Philip confessed and he kissed Shotaro’s fingers.

“Wait, Philip…thats mean-” tears fell, “-that you feel the same…that you accept my feeling…”

Philip nodded. “I want to love you, to touch you, to be the object of your affection and desire forever. I want to be by your side until the end of time. I want to be yours.”

Shotaro was left speechless for a while. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. That was until he said, “Then kiss me.”

Philip smiled and softly placed his lips on Shotaro’s, his arm wrapped around Shotaro’s waist to bring them closer.

“As many as you want,” Philip muttered between the kiss before kissing Shotaro deeper. They let go of each other to breath but their body were still close to each other.

“From now until forever, you are mine Shotaro,” Philip declared.

Shotaro just nodded and nuzzled his face on Philip’s neck.

“And if I saw that man ever come near you again, I will not hesitate to destroy him, okay?”

Shotaro looked up. “You cant do that. He is our informant,” Shotaro protested.

“I can search for that dopant myself. You don’t need to ask that man for help anymore,” Philip huffed.

Shotaro cupped Philip’s face and looked straight into his eyes. “It’s going to be fine, Philip. I can tell him that I am taken now because I love you.”

Philip kissed his ear that made Shotaro giggled cutely. Hearing it made Philip’s heart soared to the sky. “I love you too.”

* * *

To cut story short, because Philip is a straight forward man, the memory user was actually Kai. His dopant was called Emotion Dopant. Basically, he could control or make someone lose control of their emotion.

It seems that Kai was actually Shotaro’s stalker and he thought he could get Shotaro through sexual lust because he thought that if Shotaro couldn’t control his emotion, he would accept his advance easily. That was the only reason why he wanted to have that memory in the first place.

To be honest, Philip was ready to beat the shit out of him. How dare he tried to take Shotaro from him. But thankfully, Shotaro and Akiko were there to stop him and Terui had put the man in jail.

Now, Philip and Shotaro’s relationship were getting stronger day by day. Sure, Shotaro did not said what he desired out loud to Philip anymore due to being too embarrassed but Philip knew what he wanted. What ever Shotaro wanted, Philip will do his best to fulfill it so Shotaro can be happy. Philip? He didn’t for Shotaro to do anything for him because Shotaro himself was a gift and blessing in his life. That was enough to make Philip happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this until the end. I hope you guys would excuse the cringiness and any mistake I made XD.
> 
> Kudos and comment are really appreciated. 
> 
> See you in the next fic. 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Mirai Sakuta.


End file.
